you know you've seen or read to much twilight when
by Kumi Akatmatsu Moonstone
Summary: the title says it all there t just in case. Submitt your own things to this one
1. 57

You know you've seen or read twilight too many times when:

1. You go around asking hot guys to bite you

2. You put on pale white cosmetics and say you're a Cullen

3. You ask a Native American guy if he can turn into a giant dog

4. You dream about Edward and you getting married.

5. You jump off a cliff and think Edward will save you.(DO not try that you moron, you may get yourself killed)

6. You steal a silver Volvo and drive around like a maniac

7. You name your child Edward, Jasper, Emmett

8. You bite your hand and say that James turned you.

9. You fall madly in love with a two year old (like I want to marry you fall in love, or imprint)

10. You're nuts and crazy (I know I am)

11. You can think you can fry an egg on your forehead.(please don't try that)

12. You try to fly ( I believe I can fly, I got shot by the FBI, Edward Cullen fried my head with cheese, mashed potatoes and collard greens. I believe I can soar, Emmett fed me to a boar,)

13. You sang what was on 12

14. You try to attack and kill a mountain lion with your bear hands.

Thanx


	2. ok

You know you've watched or read twilight too many times when

Midnightmoon: Thanx for the reviews, every suggestion I got is going in this chapter. So if you reviewed then look out for your suggestions!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

watching the movie you started to quote lines BEFORE they happened.

you constantly relate everything back to twilight. (like hospital/Bella/meeting Edward)

3. You act like every single character in the books and the movies…..(I've done that too…..I think one of my bffs is Edward)

drink animal blood(Don't try that)

5. You talk like every character

6. Your uncles a cop (you should know what I mean)

7. You get red contacts

8. You try to get your dog to talk to you.

9. You try to see the future (I can see clearly now the rain is gone, Alice wants to throw that car in my way. SOS please somebody help me James is gonna kill me.)

10. Your crazy enough to sing something similar to number 9

11. If you play the Sims you make every sim look like someone from the Saga

12. You hang a poster of any twilight guy you think is hot over your bed (Trust me my friend did this with Jacob's……..man stealer)

13. You have friends named after the saga characters.

14. You try to hand build a car.

That's all I got same as with last one give me some ideas. Cookies to all reviewers


	3. tdxu

Too much twilight

midnightmoon: TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1. When you get Da Ja Vu you go Pfft.. Just Another Alice Moment ^^

2. You wait up every night with the window open and are actaully DISAPPOINTED when Edward doesn't turn up.

3. When the only cars you know Stephenie Meyer has taught you.

4. When you see a mood ring you go "Pfft Jasper Hale would laugh at that"

5. You throw glitter on your boyfriend.

6. You fainted when you heard people on Holby City call one of the doctors 'Doctor Cullen' Omfg only worked that last one out last week. Watched Holby City just to hear it. P.s If you live in USA or anywhere out of UK you probs wnt get that one.. :|

7. When you see import,important or impatient you think of imprint.

8. you own every single twilight merchandice

try to change peoples emotions.

10. you make out with a random guy named Edward.

Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

_[Chorus:]_  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_[Chorus]_

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

_[Chorus]_

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_[Chorus: (x3)]_  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah


	4. Chapter 4

Too Much twilight when

Srry 4 not updating sooner

__________________________________________________________________________________

1.when you are at ur car and always look behind yourself to see if a car is coming at you.  
you always expect to fall  
you attempt to play baseball during a thunder storm. (please don't attempt)  
you go out looking for guys like emmett

5. When you look for Emmett&Jasper yaoi

6. you steal a car(15 times)

7. You have the urge to suck someone's blood

8. You claim to be 300yrs old

9. You try to stop a moving vehicle with your hand

10. You try to start an army of newborn children and claim they are vampires

11. You use glitter and a LED light to make yourself sparkle

12. you've read this list twenty times and checked off the things you've done

13. You name your child Reenesme

14. You jump out of the window of a third story building and try to land on the tree five feet away from you. (DO NOT ATTEMPT)

15. When you drop your apple you are dissapointed that Edward doesn't kick it into his hand

16. You go to this link: /2008/10/10/twilight-boys-photoshoot

17. You want your next door neighbors are vampires and are dissapointed when they are not.

18. You stab a kid next to you in biology or science with a pencil.

_________________________________________________________________________________

R&R


	5. Chapter 5hygighug

Too much twilight when

______________________________________________________________________________

1. You have mutilple posters,books,movies,etc revolving around one twilight male. (six taylor launther posters, 15 on my phone, team jacob tote......I'm nuts)

2. You have an obsession with dogs

3. your friends look just like the twilight actors.

4. you hear edwards voice in your head

5. While at prom two guys that look like edward and Jacob fight over you.

6. you're pregnant and getting married at 18 to a guy named edward and he looks just like edward

boyfriend or girlfriend bites you

dress like the characters in the movie

9. you think your friend is a dog, vampire

10. You go to italy in search for a guy anamed edward and is dissapointed when he's not in the center of ther city half naked.

R&R


	6. wlwlw

Too much Twilight

Kumi: Thanx for all the reviews you guys are awsome!!!!

______________________________________________________________________ write poems about the ppl

2. you have this in your profile on anything **Twilight Oath**

_**I promise to remember Bella**_

_**Each time I carelessly fall down**_

_**And I promise to remember Edward**_

_**Whenever I'm out of town**_

_**I promise to obey traffic laws**_

_**For Charlies sake of course**_

_**And I promise to remember Jacob**_

_**When my heart fills with remorse**_

_**I promise to remember Carlisle**_

_**Whenever I am in the emergency room**_

_**And I promise to remember Emmett**_

_**Everytime there's a huge boom**_

_**I promise to to remember Rose**_

_**Whenever I see something that holds pure beauty**_

_**And I promise to remember Alice**_

_**When I'm at a mall and a cute outfit spots me**_

_**I promise to remember Nessie**_

_**When I see that beautiful bronze hair**_

_**And I promise to remember Esme**_

_**When someone tells me they care**_

_**I promise to remember Jasper**_

_**Whenever my stomach isn't curled**_

_**And I promise to remember the Volturi**_

_**When someone speaks of dominating the world**_

_**Yes, I promise to love Twilight**_

_**Wherever I may go**_

_**So that all may see my obsession**_

_**Because I know what the Twilighters know**_

3. when you're feeling like edward you say "Oh my girlfriend died, time to comitt suicide!"

just think about this for four minutes Jessica got Caius pregnant, if you get a strange thought don't read of watch Twilight, New Moon, Eclispe, or breaking dawn for a few years.

've read my fanfics at least three times the same chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kumi: That's all I've got please contribute to this or i'll stop.....Esme wanted to kiss Emmett!!!!


End file.
